Tempted
by Lollipop456
Summary: 16 year old Valeria is taken hostage by Dracula after be abducts her. She tries and tries not to fall prey to the Vampire Lord. Yet what will happen...When she finds herself in love with him? DraculaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Valeria Balan lived on the outskirts to Transylvania, she was only 16 and was not old enough to leave her parent's home without their consent, everyone even remotely around Transylvania was at the risk of being stalked by vampires. After all, the year was 1889, almost the end of another century. Valeria never liked being cooped up inside her parent's cottage, it was cramped and reclused and Valeria always longed to break free of her parent's grasp for a few moments. She went to her father, Roman Balan, and kneeled at his side.

"Father...If I were to fetch some water from the well in the woods but promised to not go any further than the old willow tree. Would I be able to perform this task alone?" Valeria asked

"Valeria, it is almost dark. When the sun loses day, they will come out to play." Roman muttered

"You have also said that Freedom is right, expect for at night. It's not night yet, Father." Valeria remarked

"This is a losing battle..." Roman sighed "Go no further than the willow tree." He warned

Valeria planted a kiss on her father's head and grabbed the bucket that she would always use to fetch the water. She exited the cottage and headed for the woods, humming a soft little song as she exited the town. She went into the woods and draped her shawl over her head as she approached the well. She began to turn the crank when the she realized the sun had set a little bit before it's time, this was a sure sign that there was evil around. She tried to act as calm as possible when she heard footsteps approach from behind her.

"What is a young woman doing in the woods all by herself?" A male voice asked

"I was only drawing water from the well..." Valeria stated, her voice quivering

"A woman your age should not be working her hands in such a laboring fashion." The voice insisted

"I do not mind. Fetching the water is often one of my chores." Valeria explained in a calm tone

"Why will you not face me?" The voice asked

"I was told by my parents to never face anyone after dark." Valeria said solemnly

"Haven't they also told you that it is considered highly rude to have your eyes narrowed upon first meeting someone?" The voice asked

Valeria thought about this, she had been taught that it would be extremely rude if she were not to face the person whom she was speaking to. Valeria slowly turned around and faced the stranger, he was very handsome and seemed to be harmless. His hair was about the shade of brown and long in length, his eyes were an almost crytsal green, he was most indefintely not plain to look at. Something about this stranger was very tempting, and Valeria was never one for temptations.

"You seem a bit...entranced." The stranger noted

He placed his hand against her cheek and caressed it with a light touch of his fingertips.

"Are you...entranced?" The stranger asked

"I'm...not very sure what I feel." Valeria said reluctantly

"I suppose you should be returning to your cottage. Can I just request one thing?" The stranger asked as he brushed his other hand against Valeria's arm

"If it is a simple task..." Valeria said in a faint-like voice

"I only request a simple kiss." The young man requested

"Just a kiss?" Valeria asked, the stranger nodded

Valeria slowly pressed her lips against the strangers before she knew it: she was caught in a web of passion with the young stranger as the kiss grew stronger and longer. She suddenly felt something sharp press against the inside of her mouth, as blood spoured down her lips. She quickly pulled apart from him and found herself choking on her own blood, she grabbed the bucket and began running out of the woods. Pretty soon, she stopped and began to hack up the blood as a painful jab stung her throat. She fell to the ground, unable to move, the stranger hovered over her.

"You are no man, are you?" Valeria asked

"I am a man...but I may also be considered...monster." The stranger said in a cold voice

Valeria finally fainted from the impact, the stranger lifted her off the ground and took her in his arms.


	2. Unconcious

Valeria woke up, her surroundings were defintely unfamiliar to her. She was no longer in the familiar woods, but in the ballroom of a dark castle. She saw that she was laid out on a wooden table, with restrains notably attached to it. She tried to sit up, but her body was unable to move at all; she had never felt this weak in her entire life. The stranger that she had met before, entered the room with a sly little grin worn on his face.

"You took me here?" Valeria asked

"It was for my good, Valeria. Your unconcious state would not have spelled good fortune for me." The stranger stated

"Where am I?" Valeria asked, but she realized that was not the important question.

"Who are you?" Valeria asked

"I am not one to admire the light." The stranger remarked

"So I was correct...You are a vampire." Valeria stated

"Actually, I prefer to be called by name." The stranger requested

"What is your name?" Valeria asked

"Count Vlaudius Tempes." The stranger bowed to his waist

"Oh my god...You're...You're him." Valeria gasped

"I prefer my NAME." Dracula yelled

"I'm sorry...Count." Valeria apologized

"I have been watching you, Valeria. I was often told stories about your innocence from my brides who have been watching your pitiful town since the day that you took a step." Dracula explained as he circled around the frightened Valeria.

"What stories of innocence were you told, Count?" Valeria asked

"I was told how a young girl named Valeria, had hair the shade of the sun and the eyes like a piercing blue diamond and the breasts of a tender youth. I was also told how her virginity remains intact to this day, but how I wished to see for myself if this fact was true or entirely false as I suspected." Dracula explained in a low, sedutive-like whisper.

"Do not touch me." Valeria warned

"So it is true...You still have your innocence." Dracula chuckled

"Yes, it is. Now if you would kindly let me return home." Valeria requested

"This IS your home, my dear. Your cottage however was unforunately found raided only several hours ago, with two people killed in the process." Dracula said with a teasing grin

"My parents...You killed my parents!" Valeria lurched at Dracula, she suddenly found herself frozen like a soldier as Dracula squeezed her chin.

"My wives are responsible for the death of your parents, I was only notified moments before you woke." Dracula said solemnly

Dracula released Valeria, she began to sob hysterically as she finally took in the fact that her parents had been killed. She suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Dracula was hovering over her.

"Join me for dinner, Valeria. I can promise that you will devour every moment." Dracula offered

"I'll come." Valeria nodded, tears were seeping through the corner of her eyes.

Dracula offered his arm to the distraught young woman, she suddenly had her strength back. She took his arm and allowed him to lead her away from the ballroom, normally she would run away but she was in no state to fight off the dark Lord. Perhaps a little part of her never wanted to fight him.


	3. The Offers

Valeria was lead into the dining area, where she was seated on the very end of a table that stretched until it had reached the end of the room. Dracula sat himself next to her, the young girl seemed a bit nervous to be sitting so close to the legendary vampire. Valeria would have to admit one thing, though; the food looked absolutely delicious. Valeria began eating when she saw a cup of wine on her left side, she caressed the rim with her fingertips but finally pushed away the cup.

"Have you ever tasted wine, Valeria?" Dracula asked

"No, Count. My father once described it as the devil's ploy, saying it's only usage is to help men lead young women to an unmartial bed." Valeria stated

"However, your father is not here to rouse a debate." Dracula remarked

Valeria wished to drive a knife through Dracula's heart, he had no right to bring up this sudden tragedy and it broke Valeria's heart to think about her parent's last moments on Earth. Then she thought about it, he had made a point. Roman was not here to stop her from drinking the wine, and he couldn't prevent Valeria's actions now but the young woman was still reluctant...

"One sip?" Dracua suggested

Valeria did not want to do this, she shouldn't have done it. Yet what would the dark lord do if Valeria did not obey him? She lifted a shaking hand and held the goblet to her mouth, and allowed the red wine to run down her throat. The taste was bitter and unpleasant, but there was something in it that made it unable to resist.

"Do you like the taste?" Dracula asked

"I do not know, Count. There is something bitter about it but I cannot say that I do not enjoy it's taste." Valeria said, her eyes narrowed.

"Much like me." Dracula said in a calm voice as he laid a hand on Valeria's cheek

"No Count, there is a difference. A huge difference. Wine may have a sweet taste, but unlike you. It does not carry poison." Valeria said solemnly as she shrugged Dracula off

Valeria got up and left the dinner table, she heard Dracula bang his fist on the table. She flashed around and saw Dracula rise from his spot and approach her calmly, an unsettling chuckle erupted from the Vampire lord.

"How long do you intend to keep hating me? Until the day you die? Because need I remind you, Valeria...That day may come at any moment." Dracula said in a quite solemn tone

"I have no hate towards any man, however I could not consider you human." Valeria said in a sure tone

Valeria walked away from Dracula and up the stairs, she could hear foosteps behind her. A hand suddenly covered her mouth and led her into a dark room, Valeria tried to scream but the hand clasped over her mouth.

"Don't be alarmed. Don't scream." The voice whispered

"Who are you?" Valeria whispered

"I'm a servant to Dracula, but I can assure you that I do not support his misdoings. I offer you a way to escape." The voice whispered

Valeria did not the idenity of the servant but she was more than elated to hear this statement, but for some reason...She could not say what she wanted to say.

"I thank you for your kindness, sir. That is one offer that I wish I could accept...but I must refuse." Valeria whispered

"He'll kill you!" The voice warned

Valeria left the room, she could hear foosteps behind her. Thinking it was the stranger, she turned to argue only to find out...

"Hello Valeria." Dracula smirked

"Count, I thought you were in the dining hall." Valeria gasped

"I assume you have been told about a vampire's hearing? Who you were talking to?" Dracula asked

"Myself. I have been often known to do that." Valeria fibbed, she did not wish for the stranger to get into trouble

"Perhaps I spoke too rashly at supper. As an apology, may I offer you something?" Dracula insisted

"You may." Valeria declared

"My best bedchamber, where I can grant you...absolute privacy." Dracula suggested

"I accept." Valeria said solemnly

Dracula offered his arm again, Valeria had no idea why she accepted his offer over the stranger's. Was it a spell? Perhaps a lapse of judgement? Or did she...could she have wanted to stay?


	4. The Stranger

Valeria was led by Dracula to a bedroom, she was surprised at how well it looked. The walls were bleak and bare, but a grand chandelier hanged from the ceiling which seemed to brighten the room quite alot, the bed was covered in silk-red sheets and the pillows were huge and fluffed. Valeria finally stepped into the room, when she saw that the cobblestone floor was covered in driplets of blood.

"Forgive the...accidents that have happened in this chamber, Valeria." Dracula smirked.

"Count, I was talking with one of your servants. He offered me a chance to escape the castle..." Valeria began.

"Why did you not accept it?" Dracula asked.

"The frightening part is...I didn't wish to leave you." Valeria narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't want to leave me?" Dracula repeated.

"I tried to think of why I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't...I just didn't want to." Valeria shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps, you already know what fate you would have if you were to escape." Dracula said coldly.

"Count...I would be very happy if you allowed me to rest." Valeria requested.

"Sleep well, Valeria." Dracula bowed and left the room.

Valeria sighed and wandered around the room, when she saw something hidden under the covers. She unfolded the mounds of sheets to reveal an elegant nightgown, she smiled. She stripped herself naked and slipped on the gown, she wandered who it belong to. She went to the window and took notice that she was in the tower, it was probably at least 20 feet in the air and if anyone would try to jump from it...the fall would kill them in a second. Valeria shrugged her shoulders and walked away from the window, when she suddenly tripped over something. She looked down and saw a rotting corpse, she screamed in horror.

"It's all right, it's all right." A voice assured

Valeria turned around and saw a young man, his shirt torn and his raven hair completey moistened with sweat. Valeria approached him and placed her hand over his chest, she felt an occasional thump beat against her hand.

"You're human." Valeria stated.

"Valeria, it's me. The servant from the closest." The young man said softly.

"You? You're so young and so...handsome. Why on Earth were you hiding?" Valeria asked.

"Because if he knew that I was trying to find you an escape, he would've killed us both." The young man said simply.

"He knows." Valeria suddenly said.

"What?"

"I had told him about my encounter with you, and he did not mind." Valeria said as she began to walk away.

"This time...Only this time. Next time, he will find and kill you." The man stated.

"Leave me alone!" Valeria yelled.

The young man turned to leave...

"Sir...before you leave." Valeria suddenly called out, he turned to her.

"What is your name?" Valeria asked.

"Velkan Valerious." The young man smiled and left the room.


	5. The Seduction of Valeria

Valeria chased after Velkan, she grabbed him by the arm and turned him to face her.

"Your Velkan?" Valeria asked.

"You've heard of me?" Velkan asked.

"Of course I have, your family is well known and your reputations have managed to proceed you. But...Everyone was told you were killed." Valeria said quietly.

"You mean this?" Velkan asked.

Velkan unlaced his shirt and revealed a large scar on his shoulder, Valeria caressed it.

"Stitched it myself." Velkan winced.

"Does it ever hurt?" Valeria asked.

"Sometimes...Only when I'm unhappy." Valken said quietly.

Valeria looked up to him, she noticed that he was staring at her. Suddenly, they both heard foosteps and Valken took off running. Dracula came down the hall, Valeria curtseyed for him.

"I thought you were asleep, Valeria." Dracula remarked.

"No Count, I wanted to see the rest of the castle." Valeria shrugged her shoulders.

"You weren't, by chance, sharing a conversation with my manservant?" Dracula asked.

"Count, I-"

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN, VALERIA?! You are not to speak to anyone but me, unless I say further." Dracula said solemnly.

"Am I your property, Count?" Valeria asked.

Dracula suddenly slapped Valeria hard, she fell to the floor but picked herself up.

"Is my answer clear enough for your standards, Valeria?" Dracula asked.

"Yes, Count." Valeria nodded.

"Now, how about I show you around the castle?" Dracula offered, Valeria nodded.

Valeria took Dracula's arm and allowed him to lead her around the castle, she was quite surprised that the first stop was his bedchamber.

"I do not wish to discuss how many of my...victims have had the oprotunity of seeing my private chambers." Dracula smirked.

"Why, Count?" Valeria asked.

"This chamber was meant for those who were valuable to me. Those who I wished to treat like delicate glass as I allowed my hands to speak to their bodies." Dracula whispered.

Dracula suddenly began to caress Valeria's shoulders, his hands moved from her shoulders down her arms.

"I must keep my innocence." Valeria warned.

"You shall." Dracula whispered in her ear.

Dracula's hands moved down to her thighs, he gave the right one a hard squeeze. Valeria gasped.

"However...One who claims to be innocent, is always found guilty." Dracula remarked.

Valeria wanted to run away, she should've grabbed something and knocked him out cold. Yet...yet...How do you get yourself away from something you crave? Dracula continued to move his hands up and down Valeria's body, until his lips finally touched her shoulder. He lifted her in his arms and laid her down on the bed before resting his whole body ontop of hers, he slowly began to undress her. Then, Valeria did something she never thought she would find herself doing. Slowly, but surely, she began to undress the Dark Lord himself.

_"Stop this, Valeria. This is wrong." Valeria thought._

Yet with every kiss, every caress of her breasts, Valeria found her own thoughts beginning to dissappear into a web of seduction and newfound love.


	6. Property

Valeria woke the next morning, regretting her seduction. She crawled out of bed and dressed herself, she then went to find Dracula to tell him how she felt about the night they shared. She found him waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, she exhaled a breath as she began to descend the stairwell.

"Rest assured, Valeria. Your innonence may have been stolen but at least your virtue stands." Dracula smirked.

"That may as well be gone as well. I have not only seduced someone, but I have seduced a vampire! Do you have any idea what this does to my morality? How it goes against everything I've been taught and then more?!" Valeria cried.

"Why reflect on the negative aspects? You treat passion as though it were a crime, Valeria." Dracula remarked.

"Passion is never a crime. Lust however..." Valeria began walking away.

"So you admit that you have had a desirable nature toward me?" Dracula asked.

"At one point, perhaps. After last night...I can barely stomach the sight of you. What you did to me was intolerable, inexcusable, atrocious, and immoral." Valeria stated.

"I heard no objects last night." Dracula said simply.

"Perhaps I was far too tired to argue or perhaps I felt ill-"

"Or perhaps you gave in to your desire?" Dracula suggested.

"Excuse me, Count. I haven't eaten this morning and I am really hungry." Valeria excused herself.

"That is very surprising." Dracula said quietly.

Valeria walked away and went into the dining hall, she let out a small sigh. Almost as if she were relieved to be away from Dracula, to which she was. She knew he was right, she DID want to sleep with him and that was what frightened her. Valeria walked away from the door when suddenly Velkan came out of nowhere and gave Valeria a slight scare.

"Velkan...Oh Velkan, what have I done?" Valeria threw her arms around Velkan and began to sob.

"My god...He seduced you." Velkan stated the obvious.

"How did you know?" Valeria asked.

Velkan led Valeria out of the dining hall and to a bookcase, he carefully pushed it to the side. He took her hand and led her down a dark and narrow stairwell, they finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. It seemed to be only a dungeon, which didn't surprise Valeria in the least.Velkan grabbed a lit torch and shined it toward the grounds, where dozens of female corpses laid around. She tried to stay calm at the risk that her screams would alert Dracula.

"Who are they?" Valeria asked.

"Victims. These were women who were seduce by Dracula and when they tried to get away from him, they got killed. Which is why you must be careful. If you have seduce him, then he now considers you property more than he did before." Velkan explained.

"So if he ever caught me escaping before..."

"He might've pityed you, but now you are under fire. If you make one move, you will get burned. I would not want to see burned, Valeria." Velkan stated.

"Before I was just a hostage...Now I am simply a piece of furniture." Valeria sighed.

"Which is why I offered you freedom! Why didn't you take the offer before?" Velkan snapped.

"Because I wished to remain in the castle." Valeria said quietly.

"Why?" Velkan asked.

"Because as frightening as it may seem...I care about him." Valeria said, tears ran down her face.


	7. Tormented

"Care about him?" Velkan repeated.

"Please Velkan-"

"How could you care about him? That it is almost like saying, that you wish to die. That you wish to continue to be a puppet. A puppet constantly dancing over the very flames of hell!"

"You act as though I wanted this. I NEVER wanted this, Velkan! He has done so much more than kill my family. He has killed your sister and father and so many other people. He has taken dozen of women hostage and has killed them as well. I see the damage and I know the price I've paid."

"Then why pay it? Why put your life at risk? Why continue to live within the Devil's domain?" Velkan asked.

"If, for a moment, I knew the answer. I would tell you...but I don't. I don't know why I didn't reject him the other night, and I do not know why I continue to dine with him. Every time I am around him, it's as if I swallow poison but I never die. I hate him. I do. Yet..."

"You love him." Velkan finished Valeria's statement.

"What did you say?" Valeria asked.

"Do you take me for a fool, Valeria? I have been in love before and I know how it feels to not be with that person. Because you come from two different worlds...Two very different worlds. So you do not wish to accept the fact that you are passionately...madly in love with this person. Eventually...Eventually Valeria...You will admit that you love Dracula and I pray to the saints. That I will never be around to see your blood be spilt when you finally give way to your damned temptation."

Velkan raced off, Valeria was taken aback by what he said. Yet, she could not deny it, he was right. She may not of known it at that particular moment, but Velkan was entirely correct. Valeria finally reached the top of the staircase, it seemed as though Velkan had completely vanished.

"Velkan?" Valeria called out.

The doors to the dining hall suddenly slammed open, giving Valeria quite a start. Dracula was standing at the doorway, Valeria let out a large sigh.

"Count...You startled me." Valeria sighed.

"You must forgive my troubled hearing, Valeria. For I swear, I heard you call out for Velkan Valerious."

"Velkan Valerious is dead, Count. He has been dead for several months." Valeria said simply.

"Which is why your cry has left me... concerned."

There was a sudden clash of thunder, which left Valeria startled once more.

"You have been a dissapointment, Valeria. You are keeping something from me and you should know that secrets are never meant to be kept from my ears."

"You cannot accuse me of lying, Count! Velkan is dead, you may even find his grave if you weren't so short-sighted." Valeria argued.

Dracula then knocked over a chair and drew closer to Valeria, but she drew back.

"How often I had told myself that it was only a trick of the mind, that those who are dead can never live again. With the expection of myself. Yet, it seems as though this young werewolf has proven me wrong. Where is he, Valeria?"

"He is my only friend in the world, Count. You have taken so much from me, why not spare him-"

"Mercy is a virtue, my dear. I am not for virtues, as you can clearly see. Again, I ask, where is VELKAN?!"

"No...I cannot-"

Valeria tried to get away when Dracula grabbed her by her arms and made certain he had a good, yet terribly tight, hold on her.

"Let me go!" Valeria pleaded.

"So many chances I have had to kill you, Valeria! Yet, I have spared you. I will spare you now, though I know I can only regret it."

With that, Dracula pushed a frightened Valeria to the ground.

"So lovely, a delicate creature. A creature." Dracula used his fingertips to twirl Valeria's dark locks of hair.

"I will find him, and then I will pierce his heart. A cry will be let out, Valeria. A cry no one can silence." Dracula vowed.

Dracula left Valeria alone, she broke down in tears and threw herself onto the floor. She loved Dracula, and she admired Velkan. Now, she knew that her love for a demon, may have cost her the friendship of a true hero.


	8. A Simple Error

After picking herself up off the floor, Valeria began to wander aimlessly around the castle in complete despair. Not knowing if Velkan was alive or dead, or if Dracula had even managed to find him. Valeria went to her room and sat on her bed, when something suddenly grabbed her ankle. Valeria immetidately let out a scream when a very familiar person popped out from underneath the bed.

"Velkan...Oh Velkan, you're alive. You're not hurt." Valeria sighed.

"I heard you and Dracula. You didn't believe I would leave you here, did you?"

"Oh, he said he would find you and despite everything I would not like to see you killed. I also must admit...You were right. I do love him. I can't explain it, but I do. Velkan, I'm so scared. I'm so confused." Valeria sat down on the bed.

Velkan placed his hands on Valeria's cheeks and stared into her eyes and kneeled in front of her.

"Valeria, I know. I know you are afraid. You are not the only person in this room that fears him, but you know you can't escape him. I thought I couldn't, but I did. Let me help you, Valeria. Let me help you escape."

"I do want to escape, but how can I? I'm already drowning, Velkan. You know you can't save me. Only I can."

"You know I can't stay here anymore. He'll find me. Valeria please." Velkan pleaded again.

Valeria felt tears roll down her face, she kissed Velkan's cheek and then stripped the blanket off her bed and went to the window. She draped the blanket over the window ledge, Velkan was confused.

"He'll be here soon. The blanket is long enough for you to climb down."

Velkan shook his head in dismay and stood directly in front of Valeria and then looked out the window, he turned back to Valeria.

"You are very special, Valeria Balan. Protect yourself."

"You musn't worry, Velkan. He won't hurt me."

Velkan planted a kiss on Valeria's lips and then climbed out the window, once he reached the ground, Valeria quickly pulled the blanket back inside. At that moment, Dracula entered the room.

"Good evening, Count. Have...Have you found Velkan yet?" Valeria asked.

"It is late, Valeria. Almost dawn. I have risked the sunlight to be sure you are well." Dracula sounded solemn.

"I'm...I'm well, Count." Valeria was beginning to feel her hands shake.

"I have met very few people who read a Bible, Valeria. How often does your eyes spread across the holy words?"

"Often, Count."

"Being as virtous as you claim, I am to assume that you stay true to your holy virtues."

"Yes, Count."

"I can always recall a commandment that seems to unease your mind. The ninth one I believe. Can you recite it one for word, Valeria."

"I believe it says 'Thou shall not bear false witnesses.' "

"How is it, my dear. That one who claims to be innoncent."

Dracula held up a few strands of raven black hair, it seemed to be Velkan's hair. Valeria gasped in horror.

"Is sadly proven guilty."

"Count, I had no idea he was here. He must've escaped hours ago. I've been in the parlor since you've left."

"Valeria, far too many attempts. You've decieved me far too many times. Those who decieve me do not last long."

Dracula suddenly grabbed a hysterical Valeria by locks of her hair and pulled her up to head level. He leaned closer to her neck.

"Count, please." Valeria pleaded.

He drew closer...She could feel the razor sharp fangs brush against her neck.

"I will find him, I'll kill him myself." Valera sobbed.

Her cries were meanglines as hiis lips begin to press against her moistoned skin.

"Vladius, STOP!" Valeria screamed.

Suddenly, silence...Dracula pulled away, Valeria had realized her error and had no idea what to expect. Was he to kill her or spare her? Either way. She could not ignore the ultimate look of confusion that was written across his face.


	9. The End Of A Tale

For awhile, Dracula stood there. He seemed a bit dumbfounded. Valeria, having realized her error, took a few steps away from Dracula.

"Count, my sincere apologies. I had grown scared and confused. I-"

"You called me Vladius." Dracula said.

"Yes, Count."

"You expect me to hate you?"

"Yes, Count. You told me to call you only by your title. Are you not angry, Count?"

"No. Surprised. Confused. I'm not angry. If anything, I am glad."

"Glad, Count?"

"How many stories have you heard about me?"

"Not alot. Two or maybe three."

"A girl your age should be able to establish the difference between true and false."

"Of course, Count."

"Then you should know that those stories you have heard. Are nothing but lies. You may be surprised, Valeria, but I have had a family."

"Family?"

"When I was young. Growing up in Transylvania. I had a father, who was a priest, a mother, and a younger brother. When my father died, my brother and I became soldiers in a Turkish army. I was very scared during a battle. I fled. My brother, out of his pure bravery, stayed behind and was killed. As I ran, I realized that I was growing weary. I stopped. It only took five minutes before a bat, a bat that seemed more thirsty for blood than anything else. Swooped from the sky and I was attacked. Soon, I felt fangs sink into my neck. My life was draining. I fainted for a short while and when I woke...I became this. I was alive, certainly. However, I was no longer mortal. As a child, I had heard about vampires, being demons from Hell. When I realized what I had become. I had two choices. Find a stake to be driven through my heart or embrace the thought of never being able to die. The bat then came again and spoke to me. I then realized. It was no bat. It was The Devil."

"The Devil himself?"

"He offered me a chance. A title. He said I could be a God. The Lord of the Vampires. I accepted his offer. If I only knew then what price I had pay."

"What was the price?"

"Come closer."

Although she was frightened, Valeria drew close to Dracula and he placed her hand on his chest. She could not feel anything. No heartbeat.

"Your heart. You paid with your heart?"

"That is why I feel as though my soul is hollow. This is why I don't have feelings."

"You do have feelings, Count. You've have had pity on me on more than occasion. Just now, you spared my life. Even those who claim they do not have hearts, most certainly have feelings."

"Are you never afraid of me?"

"Well, when you abducted me and murdered my parents. I was very afraid of you. Terrified, if I may say. Then, by some miracle, I began to see you as you really are. Not some frightening monster, but a man. A man who is lost. Who has no sense of moral direction. Now, I know that this could not have been prevented. All the same, I chose to stay here. Over an offer to escape. Why? Why did I stay? Because, though you may never believe this, I believe that I have fallen in love with you."

"Love? I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Well, I do. Love is sort of like poison. I know that I should never compare a beautiful thing to something so fatal. Yet, I feel as though I speak the truth. Love can be wonderful. So wonderful that you feel as though you are intoxicated. Almost numbed to everything else. You are constantly weak and only desire to be with the one you love. Now, right now, as I stand before you. I only do this because I am not afraid of you. I do love you, Count. Against my family, my friends, my religion, my morals.

"We can never be together, Valeria. I have no heart. I have no feelings for you."

"Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes. You're scared, Count. You're scared to love someone."

"Be still."

"Please, Count. I won't leave you. If I am not meant to be with you, then I will be accepted as a friend. You need someone. Please. Admit your feelings. Don't hide them."

"It was not until I found you, Valeria. That anyone has chosen to love me. Every woman has desired me, for other reasons. Yet, you love me with your heart. Now, I'm afraid to admit that I have finally come to realize...That I return your affections."

Dracula drew closer to Valeria and kissed her. Soon, he lifted her off her feet and spun around in circles. Then, for the first time in awhile, Valeria began laughing. The next thing she knew, her and Dracula were in bed and shared a seduction. This time, not out of force or desire. Out of love. Out of true love.

When Valeria woke the next morning, she saw curtains had been drawn all over her bed. To avoid the sunlight from shining in. She turned to her left and saw Dracula was still fast asleep next to her. Of course, being a vampire, he had to sleep during the day time. Valeria placed a kiss on Dracula's bare shoulder and then crawled out of bed. She dressed herself and went downstairs. Soon, she heard a knock on the castle doors. Curious, Valeria went to answer.

"Speak your peace." Valeria said.

"Valeria, it's me."

"Velkan?"

Valeria opened the doors and there stood Velkan. She saw that he had his horse and was wearing a smile.

"Why have you returned? Vladius is looking for you. He still intends to kill you."

"Never mind what he wants. I've come back for you. To help you escape."

"Oh Velkan, I have told you. I want to stay here."

"I can't accept that. I won't accept it."

"You must. I confessed everything, and though it may surprise you, Vladius feels how I feel. He's in love with me, Velkan."

"If he loved you. Would he not let you go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Valeria, those who you love would want you to be happy regardless of everything. What could be better than freedom?"

"Velkan, I'm scared of leaving him. He means so much to me."

"Please Valeria, let me take you to my home. I have someone who can free you."

"Free me from what?"

"That doesn't matter. Please come with me. It doesn't have to be for long."

Valeria looked up towards her bedroom and then turned back to Velkan.

"I'll go. Just promise to return me tonight."

"I promise."

Velkan mounted his horse and then helped Valeria mount up. He placed his arm around her waist and then rode off. Away from the castle. When they arrived at the village of Transylvania, Velkan helped Valeria off the horse and led her to his cottage. Valeria was confused when she saw two men sitting at the dining table. One wore a brown robe and the other was sporting long hair and a black trenchcoat.

"Velkan, who are these men?" Valeria asked.

"Valeria Balan, may I introduce you to Gabriel Helsing and Carl."

"Helsing? Why does that name seem familiar?"

"I hunt." Helsing said.

"Hunt? Hunt what?"

"Oh, I can tell you this! Demons, monsters, witches, vampires-"

"Carl, be quiet."

"Vampires? Does this include Dracula, Mr.Helsing?"

"I'm afraid so."

Valeria turned to Velkan and then started to head towards the door when Velkan restrained her.

"Let me go, Velkan! I won't let you do this!"

"Valeria, this is for your own good. You aren't meant to be with him."

"Who are to decide who I should be with, Velkan?"

"Velkan, we need to leave now." Helsing said.

"I know. Go wait for me outside. I need to speak to Valeria in private."

Helsing and Carl left the cottage. Valeria sat by the fire and Velkan kneeled next to her.

"Please Valeria, don't be angry with me. I've seen the damage that Dracula has done. He will take what you have and destroy it. Sooner or later, you will be left with nothing. Just as I am. You know that I cannot bare to see you go through what I have been through. I won't."

"I've already been what you have been through, Velkan. I have lost my family to Dracula. True, I did grieve and I was angry. Now, I realize it wasn't his fault. He means nobody any harm."

"You are beautiful, Valeria. You are also the most blindest woman I have ever met."

Velkan kissed Valeria on the cheek and then walked out of the cottage, Valeria followed him.

"Carl, keep Valeria company. Don't let her go anywhere beyond the cottage." Helsing said.

"Of course."

Velkan and Helsing mounted their horses and rode off. Carl escorted Valeria back into the cottage and sat her down in a chair. She was practically motionless and unresponsive. Almost as if she was already grieving for her lover.

"I know what always comforts me. A passage from The Bible."

"That would be lovely, Carl."

"I'll go get it."

Carl went to a back room, giving Valeria the perct chance to escape. Valeria raced from the cottage and stole a horse from the local stable. She then rode after Velkan and Helsing. Carl finally returned with his Bible in hand.

"Now, I know this great passage in Exodus and-"

Carl looked around and saw absolutely no trace of Valeria.

"Valeria? Are you here?"

Valeria, of course, wasn't there. She was already at the castle and in hopes that she wasn't too late. She was terrified when she saw Helsing and Velkan's horses already tied to a post. It meant that they were already inside of the castle. Valeria quickly tied her horse to an opposite post and headed inside the castle.

"Vladius, are you here?"

Velkan and Helsing, who were upstairs, heard Valeria's voice.

"What is she doing here?" Helsing asked.

"She must've outsmarted Carl."

"I should be surprised. We've got to find her, if Dracula discovers that she left with you."

"He'll know he had been betrayed."

"Knowing him. He'll only deal with betrayal in one way. Kill the one who persuaded her."

"Or kill her to prevent her from leaving him again."

Helsing and Velkan ran to find Valeria. When Valeria could hear Helsing and Velkan, she hid in the dining room and locked the door.

"Valeria?"

Valeria turned around and saw Dracula. She was so relieved that he hadn't been killed, that she hugged him.

"Oh Vladius, I had gotten so scared. When Velkan came to the castle and asked me to leave with him. I tried to tell him that I was in love with you, but he was so relentless. That doesn't matter. All I know is that he is here with someone named Helsing. Gabriel Helsing. He slays vampires. I won't let them hurt you."

"You left with the Prince?"

"It was a mistake, Vladius. I led them here."

"Don't worry, Valeria. This will be over soon."

Velkan and Helsing reached the dining room door and discovered that it was locked. Velkan tried countless times to knock it down. Valeria could hear Velkan's attempts to get into the dining room. This only caused Valeria to hug Dracula close and hope that the door was strong enough to protect her and her lover.

"Valeria, there is a passage behind the bookcase. Go down the stairs and stay there until I say it is safe."

Valeria nodded and went down the secret passage that she and Velkan had discovered. Valeria sat amongst the many corpses and was in hopes that she would not be another victim inside the walls of Dracula's castle. In the dining room, Dracula waited patiently for Velkan and Helsing to break the door down. They finally succeeded. Velkan was armed with a wooden stake and a sword. Helsing had nothing. Of course, he was wearing his trenchcoat, so perhaps he did have weapons.

"Velkan, Gabriel. It took you so long to arrive."

"Where is Valeria? If you've hurt her in anyway, Count. I swear that this stake will pierce your chest!"

"Such brave words for such a young prince. I can see why Valeria thinks so highly of you. You've tried to save her on many occasions."

"Where is she?"

"Tell the boy where to find her, Dracula. Valeria doesn't belong here. She belongs with Velkan. "

"How do you know this, Gabriel? How are you certain of what Valeria wants?"

"I don't know what she wants. I know what she needs. She does not need to be a prisoner."

"Prisoner? She's not staying by force. It's her choice. She wants to be here with me. I have so much more to offer. Velkan has nothing."

"What you have done to Valeria, I will never know. She says that she loves you. More than anything, I value her happiness. I do not want to see her be placed in a state of despair. However, I will protect her at all costs. Despite her feelings for you."

"You want to kill me, Velkan? I would admire your attempt."

"Very well."

Velkan ran towards Dracula at full force and droke the stake into him. Which Dracula felt, and his chest started to bleed. Quickly, he removed the stake and tossed it across the floor.

"I'm bleeding." Dracula said.

"You may have survived, Dracula. That doesn't excuse the fact that you were once attacked by a werewolf. You still have the scars, which means you are now vulnerable to everything and anything."

"Very well. I've always been one for a fair fight."

With those words, Dracula launched himself at Velken and Helsing. All Valeria could do was listen below. Suddenly, Valeria heard a scream and recongized it as Velkan's scream. Although she wanted to see what happened, she obeyed Dracula and stayed where she was. Although Valeria didn't know, Velkan had been seriously injured. Dracula had taken a bite into Velken's arm, which left the young prince bleeding. As Velkan was about to charge at Dracula again, Helsing restrained him.

"No more, Velkan. You need to rest."

"I won't give up, Gabriel. Not until I know that Valeria is safe and away from him."

"Look at you. You've been hurt."

"If you two are done disputing. I am more than ready to kill you both."

Helsing looked to Velkan. Velkan sighed and nodded.

"Kill him." Velkan said.

"With pleasure."

Soon, it was Dracula and Helsing facing off. When Dracula was finally backed into a corner by Helsing, he suddenly came up with an idea.

"I have a weapon as well, Gabriel. One that may not be so easy to work against."

"Count, you can't. Don't hurt her." Velkan said.

"Valeria, you may come up now. It's safe."

When Valeria head the voice of Dracula, she ran up the stairs and saw Helsing had Dracula up against the wall and Velkan was sitting in a chair with a bleeding arm.

"Valeria, take the sword in the parlor and return as quickly as possible."

"Valeria, don't do it. He wants you to kill me and Gabriel."

"Who will you believe, Valeria? Your lover or your friend?" Dracula asked.

Valeria looked to Velkan, and felt hot tears run down her face. She ran from the dining room and grabbed the sword in the parlor as she was told. She returned and held the sword towards Velkan's chest.

"Valeria, you know this is wrong. You don't want to hurt me or Gabriel. Just put the sword down."

Not wanting to hurt Velkan, Valeria dropped the sword to the floor and turned to Dracula.

"I love you, Vladius, but I won't kill Velkan. He's my friend."

"Then you've betrayed me."

"No Vladius, I haven't. I would never betray you."

Helsing, who was paying mind to Valeria, was let off his guard and was pushed to the ground by Dracula. Valeria began to panic as Dracula lifted the sword and walked over to Velkan. Helsing picked himself up off the ground and grabbed a crossbow from under his trenchcoat. It was too late, Dracula plunged the sword into Velkan's chest. Helsing fired off his crossbow and hit Dracula in the back. Valeria ran over to Dracula while Helsing rushed to save Velkan. Valeria took Dracula in her arms, as she sat in a pool of his blood.

"Loving me was a dangerous game, Valeria. This is the price that you paid. You killed me, Valeria. You killed me. " Dracula said.

"I'm so sorry, Vladius. I'm so very sorry."

Dracula kissed Valeria long and hard before he closed his eyes and fell into his eternal sleep. Valeria wanted to grieve, but first she had to know if Velkan was all right. Carefully, she laid Dracula down and went over to where Helsing was holding Velkan in his arms.

"Velkan, are you all right?" Valeria asked.

"Please. I've survived worse. I'm only glad he didn't kill you. Valeria, all I wanted to do was protect you. That's all I wanted was your protection and your happiness."

Velkan started to moan and took Helsing's hand. For a moment, their eyes met.

"Gabriel, take her back to Transylvania. Don't let any harm come to her. Promise me."

"I promise."

Velkan's eyes closed and Valeria wept openly over his body. The blood of both Dracula and Velkan spread all over the dining room floor and surrounded Valeria.

Two months later, in Transylvania. Valeria was married to a handsome young man, and Carl himself performed the ceremony. When the Groom and Valeria arrived at their newly built cottage. They sat by the fire, hand in hand.

"Are you happy, Valeria?" The Groom asked.

"Yes, I am very happy. I am glad to be your wife."

"I am glad to be your husband."

"I only wish I could forget Vladius."

"Over time, you will, darling. Soon, he will be far from your memory and heart."

"I cannot forget what I almost did to you, Velkan."

"It's all right. I'm alive and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere for a very long time. From this moment on, I am yours and you are mine."

Valeria and Velkan shared a kiss and fell asleep by the fire. In each other's arms. Knowing that the nightmare had finally come to an end.

Back in Dracula's castle, Dracula's body still laid still in the pool of blood. Suddenly, out of nowhere, his hand twitched and his eyes opened. There was only one word he could managed to mutter.

"Valeria..."


End file.
